Inside Their Minds
by Mr. Crash
Summary: 3 poems that go inside the minds of Link, Ganondorf, and Zelda.
1. Life and Death...

Life and Death...  
A Zelda Fic  
By Mr. Crash  
  
***  
A look in to everyone's favorite Hero Of Time.  
  
***  
  
Death...and life...so important...  
  
I'd sacraficed everything to save worlds...my childhood, my innocence, my adolecence...for other's...  
  
I understood, though...after all, the needs of many outwhiegh the needs of one...  
  
The horror! Seeing...the evil...  
  
I'd stood up to huge monsters...and prevailed.  
  
I'd stood up to the King of Evil...and prevailed.  
  
I'd stood up to a giant moon...and prevailed.  
  
But, there was one thing I'd never get over...  
  
The death.  
  
I'd stood there as a Zora, who, with his dying breath, made his soul into a mask.  
  
I'd followed the ghost of a Goron...a Goron so devoted to his family and village that he would rise from the grave to help another protect his family...  
  
Could I do that? In centuries...when I was dead...would I raise up to help the next Hero of Time defeat the King of Evil? Would I sacrafice my soul to help others?  
  
I don't know...  
  
But I do know one thing...I may have lost everything...but I'll make sure the losses of my life were not in vain...  
  
I'll make sure the sacrafices of others were not in vain...  
  
I'll fight with my last dying breath...and if someone wants to stop me, then they will be damned.  
  
Never..._ever_...will I let any of the deaths I've seen be for nothing...  
  
Because it _matters_...all of it! All the deaths I've seen...all that I've prevented...they matter...each and every one.  
  
I fight for the most insignificat creature...  
  
Because it matters. Life matters to me.  
  



	2. Fear

Fear  
A Zelda Poem  
By Mr. Crash  
  
***  
A sequel to "Life and Death...". Inside the mind of Zelda.  
  
***  
  
I want to help...I _have_ to help... I can't just stand by...  
  
The man is evil...he can't be allowed to conquer...  
  
My dreams...yes, they speak the truth...he wants nothing but power...  
  
I won't let him have it! Ever!  
  
But...he's so dangerous...I don't want to get hurt...I fear for myself and others...the ones I love...I fear for them...  
  
He'd do it...hurt the Royal Princess of Hyrule...he would...  
  
And so I flee one night...on a horse...with Impa...  
  
That monster! He follows me! No...I must get away...I can't let him have the Ocarina...  
  
Who's that?...A boy...it's the boy who came to me...yes! I can entrust him with it...  
  
And I throw it...I see the splash...and watch as the boy is confronted by Ganon...I fear for him...  
  
And so I ride off...  
  
Impa leaves me one night...she says she and I must disappear...and so I do...Impa leaves...using her Shadow powers...and I? I become someone else...  
  
I must not let Ganon win! I watch as the boy goes to the Temple of Time...and places the gems in the pedastal...  
  
No! He's being followed! But...I can't reveal myself...I watch in the shadows...  
  
The boy goes into the room to claim his destiny...and I see Ganon follow...  
  
The doors shut...and I wait...I wait for years...for a glimpse of the boy who was the Hero...  
  
Ganon takes over Hyrule...where is the boy? I fear him dead...but he can't be! He's the Hero of Time! But...even heroes can die...we can all die...  
  
He finally reveals himself...after seven years...and I am glad...I can feel my fear being washed away.......  
  



	3. Hatred...

Hatred  
A Zelda Poem  
By Mr. Crash  
  
***  
The third in a series. Ganondorf looks back on his life...  
  
***  
  
As I float in this forgotten realm... I remember...  
  
I am trapped! Forever! How dare those fools do this to me! When I escape...I will _make them pay_...  
  
I recall when it all started...looking through ancient scrolls one day...and coming across the prophecy...the prophecy that spoke of how to enter the Sacred Realm...  
  
The passion I felt! I had to have the power! No one..._no one_ else...could deserve it...only me!...  
  
I sought out the Zoras...and gained the Sapphire...I sought out the Gorons...and tricked them into giving me the Ruby...I sought the Kokoris...cursed their pecious tree...and won the Emerald...  
  
I went to the Temple of Time...and much to my dismay...discovered that a person needed an ocarina...the Ocarina of Time...held only by the Royal Family...  
  
The gems vanished...for if a person didn't have every component...then they would lose the things they had gained...  
  
I was infuriated! How...how was I supposed to get the Ocarina? How!? The rage and hatred I felt boiled up through me...I was enraged!  
  
After I calmed down, I thought...and wondered how I could get the Ocarina...Ah, through bargin and parley...  
  
And I gained the trust of the Royal Family...the father...the mother...all...but those two! That Sheikian...and the _princess_...  
  
Oh, but then...one night...I knew I had them...but they escaped...and I followed...  
  
The hatred I felt as I followed them out of the castle...how _dare_ they attempt to defy me! I was the King of Gerudos! I was not to be denied!  
  
But then...the boy..._the boy_...I questioned him...and got nothing...  
  
I followed him...I saw that he was the Hero of Time...and so I was able to conquer!  
  
I took over Hyrule...the market was overrun by zombies...the castle was unreachable...and I reigned for seven years...  
  
But...after seven years...a boy appeared...he set the Sages free...  
  
The hatred I felt! No one dared appose me! I was the King! Of everything!!! None dared go against me!!!!!!!! How could he appose me? How!?!?!  
  
I was defeated...and banished to this Din-forsaken realm...and I can feel it...my hatred...  
  
I will never be broken...for hatred is my spine...  
  
***  
That's all for now. Should I merge "Life and Death...", "Fear", and this one into a single fic?  
  



End file.
